


Wake-Up Call

by rivalshipping



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalshipping/pseuds/rivalshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The hand slid from his knee to his thigh and Pickles turned again, pierced brows raised incredulously.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the lame title
> 
> cross posted from [my fanfiction blog](http://transklok.tumblr.com/)
> 
> explicit sex cis male and trans male with descriptions of vaginas and things
> 
> thank you for reading

Meetings sucked.

Since Charles came back from the dead and saw the absolute mess his boys made in his absence, he was much more insistent about Dethklok seeing exactly how management worked. They were highly proficient in contract negotiation, but they had no people skills to speak of and the attention spans of a particularly forgetful goldfish.

Sitting in the boardroom of their record label filled with higher ups and other people they didn’t care about, Pickles honestly felt moments from sleep. Skwisgaar always stayed up into the early morning fucking or drinking or practicing, so he was already knocked out, head leaned against the back of the chair and guitar slipping out of his limp hands. Occasionally Charles would reach over absently and tap at his leg until he woke up again, but they all realized that he was a lost cause. Just watching Skwisgaar sleep made Pickles that much more tired.

A different hand than Charles’ rested on his knee and he blinked awake, turning bleary eyes to his left. Toki was smiling at him, eyes bright and disgustingly alert. “I hate this,” Pickles mumbled, resting his chin in his hand and turning back to the speaker who was saying something inane about the average time between their demos and their full albums. He appreciated the contact but the new warmth was making him more tired.

The hand slid from his knee to his thigh and Pickles turned again, pierced brows raised incredulously. Toki was always the most eager to learn something, so he should be paying more attention than even Charles, but instead, his innocent smile turned devious and his hand now rested on Pickles’ inner thigh.

“Pays attentions,” Toki said under his breath, his clever fingers rubbing up and down the front of Pickles’ jeans. Pickles exhaled shakily, sitting up and spreading his legs a bit so Toki had better access. No one else at the table could tell anything was wrong, which Pickles confirmed more than once with a surreptitious glance around the room while he bit hard on his knuckles. Toki knew exactly how to touch him, where and what pressure, and that was both perfect and awful at this moment.

The speaker sat down after a few minutes of Pickles’ exquisite torture and Charles stood instead, adjusting his suit jacket. “We’ll take a break now, boys. Thank you for being so cooperative.” Pickles was immediately out of his seat, taking Toki by the upper arm and marching him out of the room and into the hallway.

“Comes on.” Toki tugged back, leading Pickles to the bathroom that he was looking for in the first place. He backed Pickles into the far stall as the bathroom door swung closed, pressing him to the cool metal, locking it, and leaning forward to kiss him. He tilted Pickles’ head back with both hands, absolutely devouring his mouth.

Pickles worked on both of their zippers with what little brainpower he had left, fishing a condom out of his back pocket and ripping it open as soon as he could get to Toki’s dick. “You jest tryna wake me up?” Pickles asked mischievously against Toki’s lips, stroking him to full hardness so he could roll the condom down. “Or were you that horny?”

Toki pushed Pickles’ jeans down around his knees and turned him forcefully, using his entire body to hold him against the stall. “Both,” he replied in the same tone, nipping at Pickles’ ear and backing up just a bit to bend Pickles over. He slid two fingers between the lips of Pickles’ cunt, and the drummer was thankful that Toki had been teasing him for a while beforehand, because he was wet enough that Toki could press one, then both fingers inside of him. He whimpered and Toki muttered, “Quiets,” against the top of his spine.

Pressing back, Pickles stood on tip-toes, which lost him leverage but made it easier for Toki to remove his fingers and slide his cock in slowly but forcefully. They both moaned, Toki’s hair brushing the back of Pickles’ neck and his arms and making him shudder, which also made him clench around Toki’s cock. “I’ll be quiet when you are, dood,” he hissed. Toki leaned forward, his cock sinking an extra centimeter or two into Pickles’ cunt, and kissed him in reply.

They only had a few minutes before Charles would come looking for them, so Toki thrust quickly but attentively, looking to get both of them off in minimal time. One hand was wrapped around Pickles’ hip, pulling him back as he thrust forward, and the other was on Pickles’ clit, circling just lightly with two fingers until Pickles broke their lazy kiss to groan into the crook of his arm.

“I’m gonna fuckin’ cum,” he whispered, resting a hand on top of Toki’s and pressing his hand harder against his clit. “Shit, Toki!”

Grinning, Toki bit lightly on Pickles’ shoulder and absolutely pounded into him, letting his strangled cries of completion drag him over the edge as well. He continued to thrust for a few seconds, tapping at Pickles’ clit until he was so oversensitive he pushed Toki’s hand away, panting. “Pants up, Pickle,” Toki said slyly, breathless himself.

He pulled off the condom and knotted it while Pickles wiped himself with toilet paper and re-buttoned his jeans, flushing the sticky mess down the toilet. “Dicks are much better for cleanup,” he groused half-heartedly, breathing in the sweaty, sex smell of Toki from the spot between the younger man’s neck and shoulder before kissing him there. “At least we used a fuckin’ condom this time.”

Toki stuck his tongue out, looking a little grossed out. “I didn’ts knows it takes so much work to get cum outs of yous—”

“An’ we’re leavin’ the stahll,” Pickles interrupted, herding Toki out of the stall and toward the sinks. “Wash your hands, they’ve been… places.”

“I likes it,” Toki teased with a grin, but he did throw away the condom and thoroughly wash his hands in the sink next to Pickles.

Charles entered the bathroom just as he was handing Pickles a paper towel. “Ah, boys, the meeting is about to restart and we’re ordering pizza. Is there—”

“Pepperony, oh God,” Pickles interrupted again, licking his lips. “A large pepperony.”

Charles’ lips quirked just slightly. “And a vegetable lovers for you, Toki?”

Toki nodded brightly. “Yes, please!”

“Good.” Charles hesitated, then smirked at them both. “Toki, ah, thank you for helping to keep Pickles awake.”

Toki turned an absolutely mortified shade of red but Pickles smirked back, wrapping an arm around Toki’s waist and pulling him close. “He might need to ‘keep me awake’ again if this meeting lasts too long, Chief.” Toki turned even redder and hid his face in his hands.


End file.
